When I look at you
by Black-Alice-Stars
Summary: Sakura finally tells a certin blonde how she really feels. One-shot!


**~When I look at you~**

**Another Narusaku one-shot! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs or the show.**

" Oh come on Sakura, you so need this!" Ino said dragging the young pink haired woman toward the club doors along with Tenten and Hinata. They found a table and ordered.

" So when's the wedding?" Ino asked Tenten excited. The bunhaired girl smiled.

" It's in two weeks!" She replied still smiling. She was marrying Neji Hyuuga, her teammate, friend, and longtime love. They had been dating for three years now.

It took him forever to realize he actually felt the same way about her as she did him. He surprised her by proposing to her on her 20th birthday. Tenten sighed reminiscing.

Sakura smiled at her friend's dazed look. She was the first person who found out.

She remembered her friend calling her up at two in the morning, telling the news.

Funny thing was that Sakura always thought Neji was a lot like Sasuke. At the thought of his face, Sakura frowned. He left a long time ago to get revenge on his brother. He recently returned to Kohona and Sakura was ecstatic until she found out he was engaged to a woman from a faraway had put him through hell to allow him back into the village but he endured it. Her name was Aya. She was very beautiful indeed, smart, charming, kind, calm, and caring. At first Sakura wanted to kill the woman because she took the place that was supposed to be hers, all of Sasuke's smiles and kisses. They were supposed to be hers..After confronting her and getting to know her, Sakura felt pathetic. The young woman had been through so much and deserved to be happy. The pinkette thought about her academy days of chasing after Sasuke and realized how stupid she was back then. She'd grown up a lot since then.

She decided to give up on Sasuke even though it felt like hell.

_But what about me? Don't I deserve to be happy? _Sakura thought sadly drinking.

**Duh? That's why we're here girl! **Inner Sakura said taking over as Sakura downed another glass. Across from her, Ino watched her bestfriend with a small smile.

They'd mended their friendship after Sasuke left, though it was awkard at first.

Since Sasuke got back, Ino watched her friend date more guys than she could have ever imagined. Some relationships lasted and some didn't. Ino couldn't even remember meeting half the guys Sakura dated that she introduced her to.

_This is good for her. She's been overworking herself a lot lately._The blonde thought.

Hearing her name Sakura snapped out from her own thoughts to look up at three pairs of eyes staring at her. She scratched her head and giggled.

" Sorry. what'd I miss?" Sakura said causing Ino to laugh and Tenten to sigh.

" So Hinata-chan when's yours and Kibas?" Sakura asked looking at the quiet girl.

Hianta blushed at the mention of her soon-to-be husband.

" N-Next M-Month." She stuttered cheeks still tinted with red.

Sakura smiled at her friend.

" Well mine is also next month but the week before Hinata's!" Ino exclaimed sparkles entering her blue eyes as she pictured it again for the umpteenth time in her head.

" Thats great Ino!" Sakura said hugging her friend again.

" Thanks again forehead."

Ino was also the first to tell her about how Shikamaru finally got down on one knee and popped the question. Two days later after she was told, Ino wouldn't stop talking about her ring and flashing it around.

_Everyone has someone except me. _

She was 23 now and all of her friends were settling down now.

Sure she had boyfriends but the breakups half the time were because of her.

She just couldn't find herself compatible with anyone even though she told and convinced herself that she had feelings for that person. She was glad that she and those persons still remained friends to this day though.

Hinata whispered something in Tenten's ear, who told Ino, who told Sakura, causing the girls to go into a fit of giggles.

" That is funny." Ino said laughing. Tenten wiped a tear from her eye.

" Wow. I didn't know Neji did that" Sakura said with a smile.

The girls ordered another round of drinks before resuming talking.

" So Sa-ku-ra whats his name this time?" Ino asked smirking.

Tenten and Hinata leaned in waiting for an answer.

Sakura shrugged.

" Sorry, I'm single right now." Sakura said causing Ino and Tenten to look at each other.

" Are you suuurrrreeeee?" Ino asked not willing to believe her.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

"Yes Ino." She said firmly. Ino opened her mouth then closed it. A smile lit up her face.

" Well then lets look at all the available possiblities right now!" She said pointing out random guys to the pinkette who sweatdropped and laughed.

Tenten rolled her eyes and Hinata smiled a little.

Ino's attention suddenly went to the doors as they opened and in walked five guys.

" Shikamaru I called you like an hour ago!" Ino shrieked causing Shikamaru to roll his eyes. He forgot what attracted him to her in the first place.

_Such a troublesome woman._ He thought before kissing her on the forehead.

Ino glared at him but in truth she thought it was a really sweet gesture since he wasn't really a fan of Public Displays of Affection. He preferred privacy.

The guys sat down, ordered more drinks and started talking.

Sakura eyed Sasuke and Aya who were both socializing with the others but stopped occasionally to share a smile with one another. Her eyes went to a certain blonde.

Her heart raced. For quite sometime she'd been harbouring feelings for the idiot even though she still denied it to everyone else and they believed her.

Naruto had grown a lot like everyone else since their academy days, but it seemed to her that he grew the most other than herself and Hinata that is.

He and Sasuke both towered over her now 5'5 frame. His fanclub widely expanded tot the pint that even surpassed Sasuke's! Sakura heard the two argue everyday about something just like they used back when they were Genin.

Most if not every girl and woman(**Sometimes guys**) in this villageand next chased after him day after day, just like she and Ino used to do with Sasuke.

That's not to say Sakura herself hadn't made a name for herself. She trained under Tsunade for years and worked at the hospital and now was the top sought after woman in Kohona. She had gifts everyday sent to her home and hospital. They stopped sending them to Tsunade's office since she always threw them away and threatened them.

She'd say yes sometimes but that didn't stop Naruto from pursuing her. Sometimes she was sure the blonde acted friendly to her dates just so he could plot ways for a breakup. Of course he'd get jealous and angry at her, but the most that happened was that he would avoid her for a few days. Though he always made sure someone watched her just in case.

He'd even go on dates so ridiculous just to see her reaction and for payback!

_Naruto...._

Sakura watched the blond talk with Kiba. He looked at her with that grin of his. Sakura waved but couldn't return a smile as she looked around her, mind going blank.

_Maybe I should go home soon. _She thought looking down at her empty glass.

**Oh come on! We're just getting started!**Inner Sakura whined.

Sakura sighed and looked out to the dancefloor.

All of their friends for years had tried getting them together, hell even Sasuke.

Some of their crazy plans actually worked!

_Like that one at that festival, they blindfolded us both and lead us seperately toward each other until we collided and fell on top of each other under the fireworks._

" Hey Hey who wants to sing? Tenten said holding up a songbook and mics.

Ino leaned over her shoulder checking out the songs. Hinata joined.

Kiba raised his glass up.

" I'LL SING FOOR YUU HI-NA-TA!" He said sending a wink to her.

" I'll sing one." Aya volunteered taking the mic and going up on stage.

She sang how do I live without you by Leann Rimes.

Hoots, glares, smiles. and applauses went.

Sasuke kissed her as she stepped off stage and held her close.

Next, Ino and Tenten went up as a duet to Everywhere by Michelle Branch.

They earned cheers and hollers.

Kiba went next singing Hot N Cold by Katy Perry which made some people spit out their drinks and cover their ears and others sent people off their chairs laughing.

Sasuke chuckled while Neji and Shikamaru smirked. Naruto smiled at his friend and gave a thumbs up to him as he stumbled off stage.

A couple hours passed as more people went up and sang, everyone went and danced and then ordered more drinks and talked some more.

Sakura sat back down at the table taking a break from dancing.

" Hey so you had enough dancing too?" Naruto asked sitting beside her with a grin.

Sakura shook her head.

" Just taking a break." She replied watching her friends dance.

Naruto nodded and took another sip of his drink.

Sakura noticed Ino climb up on stage with the mic.

_What's she doing?_

" Alright everyone I have a friend here tonight who hasn't sung yet! I don't know why sicne she has a geat voice!" Ino said eyeing Sakura who glared at the smiling blonde as she took a deep breathe and went up.

Sakura felt Naruto's eyes along with everyone else's follow her.

" WOOO GO SAKURA, KNOCK EM DEAD!" Kiba hollered standing before Hinata caught him stumbling. The pinkette sweatdropped. She stared out at the crowd.

" This is actually..a song I wrote a couple years back." She said.

Sakura started.

**Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights are long**

**'cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy**

**Yea when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I  
I look at you**

Sakura noticed people stopped talking and started watching her. Even, Sasuke. Her eyes focused on a pair of certain blue ones as she continued singing.

**When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I  
I look at you**

**When I look at you  
I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone**

_I always thought I was alone, but I wasn't. You were always there Naruto. I just ignored you though. I'm sorry._

**Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I  
I look at you**

**When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I  
I look at you**

**You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me  
All I need  
Every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know you're beautiful  
Yeah yeah**

_Just like a dream to me. _Sakura thought memories filling her mind. She closed her eyes.

**When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I  
I look at you**

**I look at you  
Yeah  
Whoa-oh  
You appear just like dream to me **

Sakura opened her eyes as she met with open mouths from Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata. Cheers, applauses, and smiles from everyone else and of course a crushing hug from Ino. Sakura walked over to the blonde who was giggling. Sakura raised a brow.

" What's so funny?" She asked but Ino just smiled and pointed behind the pinkette. Sakura's eyes widened the size of saucers. Her mouth hung open.

" W-Was t-that video playing the whole time I was up there?" She asked. Ino nodded. " It took me months to put together that video since _someone _wouldn'd't lend me some photos and the videos from a camcorder that I _bought_ for _that _person." Ino said staring at Sakura who covered her mouth and giggled at one picture. _She's ignoring me_. Ino thought.

" What were you saying again Ino?" Sakura asked looking at her again. Ino smiled sweetly. " Nothing really, just I snuck in your house when you weren't there to get this stuff together!" Ino replied and dodged a punch from the pinkette.

Sakura felt arms encircle her and warm breathe hit her neck.

" So thats how you _really _feel, huh?" Naruto said whispered in her ear. Sakura blushed and elbowed him in the stomach.

" Shut up." She said turning redder as everyone's eyes were upon them. She tried wrestling out of his embrace which only made him tightened his hold.

Sakura stopped struggling and just stood there in his arms. She looked up at him with a smile.

* * *

Sakura stood in front of the mirror staring at herself. Today was the big day, Today she was getting married. To Naruto, the new hokage.

Ever since she was a little girl, she always dreamed of what her wedding be like and who would be standing next to her in front of that altar. She'd listen to the old women talk sometimes about how their wedding was and how much more joy was brought to them when they had a family. She'd listen intently to every word.

Sasuke was who she always pictured herself getting married to but fate apparently decided she deserved someone better.

Sakura sighed and wiped her eyes. She couldn't start crying now, she still had to walk down the aisle!

Ino poked her head in.

" Forehead come on, your up!" Ino hissed and disappeared.

Sakura took a deep breathe and walked through the doors to her future.

Guests stared in utter awe as the bride made her way toward the altar with a breathtaking smile reserved only for the special man staring at her as she made her way down.

Sakura glanced out of the corner of her eye to see her shishou tearing up with Shizune, Tsunade gave her a wave.

Sakura caught Sasuke throw her a smirk and a smile along with a thumbs up. Aya gave her a bright smile.

Sakura finally made it to the altar and took her place next to Naruto, who gave her a loving smile.

" Do you Sakura Haruno take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to be there for him when he is sick, in need, and in death and to love him forever and ever?" Iruka spoke motioning to Naruto and looking to the pink haired woman for her answer. Sakura didn't hesitate.

" I do". She breathed her eyes smiling.

Iruka turned to his adoptive son, Naruto and spoke to him. Naruto grinned all the way through.

" Do you Naruto Uzumaki, hereby take Sakura Haruno to be your lawfully wedded wife, to be there for her in sickness and health, in need and death, to love her until death do you two part?" Iruka looked expectantly.

" I do." Naruto said as he slipped on the ring.

" You may now kiss the bride."

Cheers erupted as the two kissed and shared a smile with each other. Sakura turned to the crowd with her bouquet in hand.

She grinned and chucked it high into the air, causing some guests to sweatdrop at the young woman's unique show strength.

" I GOT IT I GOT IT, I-**BAM!**"

" NO MEEEE!"

" BITCH IT'S MINE!"

" No, it's mine!" a little girl with pigtails said with a big smile as she caught it and the other women stumbled over each other.

" Aw why not me." The women pouted. Sakura laughed and turned to her husband.

" Shall we?" She said offering her hand to him. Naruto smirked and took her arm leading her out to the dance floor, where they shared a sweet memorable dance together under the moon as Two is Better Than One by Boys like Girls and Taylor Swift played.

**The end! R & R please! the first review i got for this said the ending was a bit rushed and i agree so here's a new one. hope you like it. :)**

**~Black~Alice~Stars~**


End file.
